eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
De eerste keer
|year = 1996 |semiplace = 9th |semipoints = 63 |position = 22nd |points = 5 |previous = Waar is de zon? |next = Niemand heeft nog tijd }} De eerste keer was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed in by Maxine & Franklin Brown. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with the duo singing about getting back in touch with one another years after the end of their relationship. They describe their feelings during tat relationship, and conclude that they should see each other again, aiming to "pick it up just like the first time". After the audio pre-qualifying round, the Netherlands advanced to the final in 9th place. The song was the fifteenth act of the night, after Slovenia and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in seventh place. Lyrics Dutch= Nana nana nana… Nana nana nana… Nanana nanana nanana… Nana nana… ‘k Was stom verbaasd toen je me belde Na zo’n lange tijd M’n hart sloeg plotseling heel even over Oh, en jij klonk nog hetzelfde En het meisje in mij Bracht zomaar weer ‘t onderste boven Oh… wat is ‘t lang geleden Lang geleden, lang geleden ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” “Wel wat met jou” Hé, ik vond je toen te gek En was stapel op jou Heel macho en overal tegen Oh, en wat je nooit geweten hebt Ik hield veel van jou Maar eigenlijk was ik toen heel verlegen Oh… wat is ‘t lang geleden Lang geleden, lang geleden ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” “Wel wat” Waar spreken we af en zien we elkaar snel weer? Kom, we pikken het weer op zoals de eerste keer Whoa… yeah… ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” ‘t Was als de eerste keer Het klikte zomaar weer De tijd stond even stil Ik dacht weer: “Ja, ik wil” Zoals de eerste keer |-| Translation= Nana nana nana… Nana nana nana… Nanana nanana nanana… Nana nana… I was utter surprised when you called me After such a long time My heart suddenly skipped a beat Oh, and you sounded still the same And the girl within me Brought the undermost up, just like that Oh… it’s so long ago Long ago, long ago It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” “Want something with you” Hey, back then I thought you were great I was madly in love with you Very macho and against everything Oh, and what you never knew I loved you very much But actually I was very shy then Oh… it’s so long ago Long ago, long ago It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” “Want something” Where shall we meet and see each other again soon? Come on, we’ll pick it up just like the first time Whoa… yeah… It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” It was like the first time We hit it off immediately Time stood still for a moment I thought again: “Yes, I do” Like the first time Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:20th Century Eurovision